For Love or Death
by BrightSide of Nowhere
Summary: Can Severus and Hermione learn that even in the midst of war, death, and destruction, love is everything? Can the two lovers work, or will there be a tragic end to the love affair that shocks Hogwarts forever? More summary in 1st chapter.
1. A Lesson to be Learned

**Story: For Love or Death**

**Summary: It started simply, a small feeling in the pit of his stomach as he helped her as a request from Dumbledore. But, that simple feeling was uncontrollable, his lust becoming something he could barely control. It doesn't help that she wants him to, that she practically begs for him. But, to turn that lust into love, it gets harder. And, when he is visited by a vision of the future, will he be able to realize what he needs before the worst will happen? Can Severus and Hermione learn that even in the midst of war, death, and destruction, love is everything? Can the two lovers work, or will there be a tragic end to the love affair that shocks Hogwarts forever?**

**Warnings: There might be a character(s) death later on, although I can't decide yet. There are several sexual scenes, which is why the rating is so high. They might be a little bit too racy for but we shall see. **

**A/N: Hey kiddies. This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, which I hope I did well. I have 15 chapters of this story ready, although they need to be revised a little. I go to school, I just got a new job, and I got out of town this week, so the updates will be slow (even if I have the chapters ready). To my Buffy fans… I know I need to be shot in the face for updating another story in another category, without updating my Buffy ones. However, there was a glitch in my computer and the chapters are all weird, placed in wrong folders and everything. I will try my hardest to get them up and running. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just use them in my sick mind games in which they fuck, fight, and have amazing fluff moments.**

**-x-**

**Chapter One- A Lesson to be Learned**

The castle was dark at night, an eerie reminder for those kids out after curfew that danger lurked ahead. Hermione was heading toward the dungeon when Filch stopped her in my tracks. She couldn't see him, the night covering the castle with shadows, any of which he could be hidden in. "Where do you think you're goin'?" He said, his voice carrying the same detest for students that it always had.

"To see Professor Snape." She said calmly. "I have to talk to him."

"Carry on then little girl." Filch said, spitting the last words. She waited till she couldn't hear the sound of his feet or his labored breathing, and the she carried on.

-x-

It was well after midnight before she reached his classroom. Somehow, Hermione knew that the Professor would still be awake, sitting in his desk grading papers. The door was cracked slightly and Hermione peered through the crack. There, behind the oak desk, sat the Potion's master. His head was bent over, the tips of his raven black hair touching lightly on the paper he was grading. His quill moved fast, marking the parchment with red ink. His eyes stayed locked on the page, all his attention on the paper. The light in the room was coming from a single candle, placed high on a shelf, casting a light glow around the room. The stone walls of the dungeon seemed to suck the light in, leaving the room much darker then normally. Hermione stood for several minutes, watching the Professor work on the paper. He captivated her, as he did in class, and it made her stomach turn in knots. He was her professor. Not only that, he was an evil and wicked man, a Death Eater, a known murder. She tossed her strange feelings for him to the back of her head and lightly tapped the door.

"Who is there?" He said his tone cold and demanding, his head snapping to the door.

"Hermione Granger." She said her voice strong and determined, despite the scared feeling she had inside.

"Enter." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Hermione entered the room, pushing the door open only enough to allow her entrance. She walked over to the Potions Master carefully and slowly. She saw now, his deep black eyes, as they stared at her intently. There was harshness in them, like a hidden beast lay behind them. But Hermione knew the beast; she knew how to be careful. She sat in front of the desk, crossed her legs, and sat her hands on her knee. "Evening Professor." She said politely.

"What do you want?" His tone was bitter and cruel, his eyes scanning over her.

"My grade in your class, you lowered it." She said, her voice still holding the same strength it had before.

"Ah yes." Snape said. His mouth twitched into an evil smirk that Hermione had seen several times before. It still erupted a feeling in her that she couldn't explain, a knot that tied in her stomach. "I imagined that you would not take a failing grade sitting down."

"Why did you fail me Professor? I didn't deserve it." Hermione said. On the outside she was a weak girl, whose whole purpose at Hogwarts was to make perfect grades. But inside, Hermione was a strong girl, with more in her mind then just grades.

"I did it to teach you a lesson. And you will do well to learn from it." Snape said with a silky voice, staring at her intently with his deep, dark eyes.

"What..." Her throat seemed to close up, her thoughts filled with those deep eyes and that silky voice. "What lesson is that?" She said, regaining her composure.

"You are a talent girl Hermione. Just because I cannot challenge you more, does not mean you should stop challenge yourself." His voice was deep, smooth. His eyes were dark and mysterious.

Hermione looked up at him, staring him in the eyes. "Professor I haven't..."

"When was the last time you challenged me in class?" He interrupted. "Or the last time that you sought the answer to a question that no one else would ask? You have shrunk into the darkness that Potter and Weasley have, the darkness of mindlessness."

"I'm not mindless and neither are they!" She said, raising her voice and standing in her chair.

Snape stood up in his chair and walked around towards her. "There, that is the Hermione I wanted to see. One filled with passion," he smirked, "with rage. One that challenges even the most terrifying man. The girl who stands up to people and does not back down. The girl that seeks and thirst for knowledge."

"You know less about me then you think Professor." Hermione said the close proximity of the Potions Master was obviously affecting her.

"And how do you figure that one?" He said, his eyes daring her to give him a good argument.

"There is more to me then a Know-It-All brat with a "thirst for knowledge" and you'd do kind to remember that." She said, speaking to him on his own level.

"I never said, nor did I intend to say, that you were nothing but that knowledge seeking girl. I was merely teaching you a lesson that it is not as bad of a thing as people talk it up to be." He said. Then in a low voice he whispered, "even that prat Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened. He had insulted Malfoy, failed her intently to teach her not to change herself because someone said some smart-ass remark, and complimented her. Was this the same Professor Severus Snape that taught her in class and yelled at her and her friends? "I understand Professor."

"Very well then. You may leave." Snape said returning to his desk. Hermione walked slowly towards the door and pushed in open. "Oh and Hermione?"

She turned to face the Professor; he wasn't looking up at her. "Yes?" She said.

"Your grade will be changed in the morning." Snape said, picking up his red quill again.

"Thank you Professor." She said. Then under her breath, "good night." Then she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Are you happy then Albus?" Snape said, never looking up from his paper.

"Yes, very much so. I know she will head your warning. Nicely done Severus, although I hardly expected anything less." The voice of Albus Dumbledore came from his face in fire behind Snape's desk. "Good night then Severus." Snape merely grunted and the face of Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the fire. Snape sat his quill down, ran his hands through his black hair, and slammed his fists on the desk. "Stupid, bloody kids." He said quietly. Yet he couldn't help but feel a little gripping feeling in his chest at the thought of helping Hermione.

-x-


	2. Daydreaming

**Chapter Two- Daydreaming**

Hermione was confused all day, thinking back to her midnight meeting with Snape. He was still mean in his speech, his tone still dripping with acid, but his words showed a kinder side. Had he cared for her? Was that the reason for his kindness? _No, _she thought, shaking the thought from her mind.

"Hermoineeeeeeeeeee!" Ron whined, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She said quickly to get her friend off her back. Ron looked at Harry, who only shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Ron followed suit. Hermione let her eyes get unfocused as she stared off into space. She was so confuse about Snape's words and actions last night.

Snape could see Hermione staring off into space, her hands never moving to touch her food. He had been thinking all night about their conversation. Although it was Albus's idea for him to lower her grade in an attempt to show her that she shouldn't stop challenging herself, it had been Snape's words. And he had felt something, not knowing exactly what, when Hermione stood up to him and spoke to him on the same level. Smiling, Snape knew that he could enter Hermione's head. He focused his eyes on her, and then whispered softly, "_Legilimens." _

_"Miss Granger, I hope I won't find you daydreaming in class after our little discussion." _Snape's silky voice said, entering Hermione's head with ease.

Hermione jumped in her seat, receiving stares from those around her. She heard Harry ask if she was okay, and nodded her head.

_"Didn't mean to frighten you Miss Granger._" Then realizing how stupid that sounded, Snape went on. _"Or maybe I did. Teach you a lesson to daydream, even during breakfast."_

_"And I suppose you don't daydream Professor?" _Hermione said in her thoughts, realizing what it was that Snape had done. She was challenging him, she knew that. But he was in her head; she didn't have to bare the consequences of her actions. He couldn't punish her for thinking something.

_"I do not waste my time on such foolish things." _He said to her, although he knew he was lying. More than once he had even found himself daydreaming about her, a thought he would tell no one.

"_I disagree, sir." _Hermione thought. _"I have seen you, sitting in your chair, staring into space. I recall seeing you at dinner last night, staring off into space. You didn't eat at all."_

_"You pay to much attention to me." _Snape said, although he felt a twinge of happiness at the thought that she was paying attention to him.

_"Maybe." _She said, smirking a little. She hoped the Professor saw it. _"Doesn't change the fact that I was right. You do daydream, Professor Snape. You are still human."_

_"You are foolish, if you think that I am still human." _He said, knowing that the thought should scare her. It seemed, however, that it only encouraged her.

_"I may be foolish, but I'm not wrong. You are still human, Professor. Even if you don't wish to be." _She could get in trouble for that, if not in trouble he would at least take his rage out against her. She was crossing a line, yet hadn't he crossed one when he entered her head?

_"Interesting thought Miss Granger. Tell me, what makes you think I wish to be something other than human?" _Snape knew that he was challenging the young girl, almost daring her to answer. He had made sure that his voice was filled with something she had never heard before from him. His tone was kinder, gentler than he would have intended. But he had entered her head. It was better for him to stay calm then to flip and scare the girl. But, he couldn't help but feel there was another feeling inside that made him want to stay kinder.

_"The look in your eyes when you look at us, students with trivial thoughts as what to wear to the next dance and who to talk to. The look in your eyes when someone mentions Harry's achievements, or better yet, when someone mentions yours. I've seen you, standing in a corner, staring at people as they carry on with their lives. I've seen the look of sadness in your eyes." _Hermione should have stopped sooner, but the thoughts flowed before she could control him. She prepared for the worst.

Snape was shocked. The girl was paying more attention to him then he thought. And why? He scared kids, frightened adults. Why didn't she run away? Why was it that Hermione saw something in him that no one else had? _"Well, well Miss Granger. It seems you got me all figured out. Or, so you think."_

_"I don't think anything Professor. I merely told you what I saw."_

_"Is that so? Well than, you see more than you should. I would advise that you stop watching Her... Miss Granger. One day you might see something that you do not wish to." _And with that, Snape left her mind and walked out of the Dining Hall.

Hermione felt him leave her head and she watched him walk away. There were many times in that conversation when she expected him to lose his cool and yell, especially when she started talking about what she saw in him. Yet, he had merely confirmed what she saw and warned her that she watched too much. He had even started to call her Hermione. What was going on with Snape? Better yet, what was going on with her? She should have felt angry that Snape had entered her thoughts, yet she wasn't. And further more, the feeling she got when she saw him was strengthen by his semi-kind tone. _Could I be... no! I couldn't like Snape. He is a mean, arrogant bastard. _But Hermione's head and heart didn't agree.

-x-

_I should not have entered her head. I should not have challenged her. Why did I? She is a student; a know-it-all, annoying student. Yet... somehow, I feel something. No! I feel nothing but anger that she watches me. _Snape was good at lying; he had done it all his life. But, he was lying to himself, and failing miserably.

-x-


	3. A Midnight Secret

**Chapter Three- A Midnight Secret**

Snape stayed busy all week after his intrusion of Hermione's mind. He had a lot to do, that was certain, but he also didn't want his mind to drift back to the insufferable know-it-all that seemed to captivate his thoughts. Although it was true that she was in her seventh year, almost a woman, he was still her professor. Not only that, but he hated her. Or, so it would seem. Snape looked up at the clock on his wall, watching as the hand crept up to the twelve, marking it midnight. _Another late night, grading these bloody papers. _He thought, and then smirked as he looked down. The next paper was Hermione's. He began to read the paper, noticing the intelligence in her that rivaled is own. He smiled, placed an 'A' on the top of the paper, and moved on.

-x-

It was midnight again before she could leave the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron had both asked for her help on their homework, and she did it only to get them to go to bed faster. Once everyone had safely left the room, Hermione snuck out through the hole and closed the painting slowly. She walked silently through the halls, noticing how dark the castle was again. Night had strange effects on places, and she realized that the darkness of the castle comforted her more then the busy, bright castle she lived in during the day. It was as if the castle itself had fallen asleep, and she was trapped inside the great beast. For whatever reason, that thought comforted her. _At least there is a bigger beast out there then one I am going to see. _For the week since Snape had entered her mind, she had done nothing but think of him. She was careful, of course, to not be caught daydreaming about him in his class. But she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to the way he had entered her head that morning, the sort of kind tone he had used, and the way he let her speak (or think) freely. Walking down the stairs to the dungeon, she let her hand trail along the cold stone walls. Descending into what could only be a challenging situation; Hermione came at last the large wood door. Gather her bravery, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape's silky voice snaked its way through the wood, caressing Hermione's ears with its sound.

Hermione pushed the door slightly and walked in. "Evening Professor." Hermione said.

Snape's eyes shot up at the young girl as she walked through the door and sat in the chair in front of him. "May I help you Miss Granger?" He said, careful to keep all emotion out of his voice. "If I am not mistaken, I did fix your grade."

"I am not here for matters relating to school." Hermione said, eyeing the professor with curious eyes. _He's not that unattractive. Actually, he's kind of handsome in his own way. No Hermione, don't start that. _

"Is that so Miss Granger?" Snape said, placing his quill down. "What are you here for?"

"Why did you enter my thoughts at breakfast?" She asked.

"Bluntness, mostly defiantly a Gryffindor." Snape said with a smirk. "I was bored."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, pushing harder for some insight into why she felt as she did.

"Is there something more that you wanted?" Snape said, his eyes challenging her.

"No Professor, I was only wondering why you had entered my head. I suppose I am satisfied with your answer." She said, getting up to leave.

"Sit Miss Granger." Snape said harshly. Hermione did as she was told. "Was that the only reason that you came here tonight?"

_Can he see into my head again? Why would he ask that? He wouldn't... unless he felt something too. No, who am I kidding. I am a student and he is a professor. A very hot, snarky, domineering professor. Stop it Hermione! _"That's all I can think of, Professor." Hermione said.

"I do not believe you." Snape said, staring at her intently. "What else do you want to tell me? Or am I forced to use..."

"No!" Hermione said, noticing too late that she was proving his theory.

"Ah, I see. So there is something else." He said with a smirk.

"You are an arrogant bastard!" She said with anger.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher. Now, what else did you come here for?" Snape asked.

She didn't notice that in her anger, the two had stood up and were now standing very close together. She was looking up at him, realizing how tall he was. She stared deep into his eyes, but the black pools were empty. She didn't know what to say, but she was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him. "Uh..." She said speechless.

"Miss Granger I don't have all night." Snape said, although he knew he wished he could spend all night with her. She was so close that he just wanted to reach down and kiss her.

"There's really nothing else Professor. Your tone of voice surprised me that is all." She managed to say.

"Why was that Miss Granger?" He kept on, hoping she would break before he did.

"You were almost kind to me." She said, not noticing how he inched closer to her.

"You are surprised?" Snape said, almost touching her now.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I always thought you hated me."

"It is quite the opposite I am afraid, I rather enjoy you sometimes." Snape said, knowing that the comment was just vague enough to break her but more then he should have said.

"Professor... I..." Hermione stuttered.

"I've always known you to speak your mind Miss Granger. Has something changed?" Snape said, knowing that he was messing with her now.

"No." She said.

He inched closer. "Why did you really come here tonight Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

As if almost entranced by him, Hermione said it. "I've thought about nothing but you all week." She said it before she could stop herself, knowing that if she hadn't crossed a line before, she had now. _But I can feel it, the sexual tension. He has to feel something. _

Snape raised his eyebrows when she confessed to him and acted without thinking. Reaching down, he captured Hermione's lips with his own. When she returned the kiss, Snape snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could manage. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and to his surprise, she parted her lips. She was a great kisser, tasting of strawberries and honey and he heard her moan. He wanted her, right then, but it wasn't possible. Breaking away, Snape stared down at the girl. Her eyes were filled with confusion, her cheeks flushed with red, and her lips swollen from their kiss. He wished to kiss her more, but knew that he had already pressed the limits. "You should go Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry Professor... I shouldn't have..." Hermione said weakly.

"It is not your fault Miss Granger." He said, trying his hardest to be kind to the girl. "Now leave and tell no one." He said his voice meaner then he meant it to be. Hermione turned and ran out the door. _What the bloody hell have you gotten into Severus?_

-x-


	4. Meeting in the Closet

**Chapter Four- Meeting in the Closet**

Waking up the next morning, Hermione was more confused then ever. With thoughts of the kiss still fresh in the mind, Hermione got ready for class and calmly walked out of her room. Instantly she was pulled by the arm into a closet. She didn't need to see in the pitch black to know who was holding her close to his body. "Shh." He said in a low whisper. She leaned into his chest. She liked being near him. She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you want." He growled.

"You." She said in a quiet whisper.

"That could mean a number of things Miss Granger." He said in her ear, flickering his tongue to lick her neck.

She moaned. "I want you to stop teasing me and kiss me."

He smirked. "Very well Miss Granger." He said, steeping back from her. "I trust you can sneak out well enough on your own."

She glared at him. "You bastard!" She said in an angry whisper.

"I may be a bastard," Snape said, tracing her with his fingers, "but you are the one who wishes me to kiss her."

"Fuck you." She said loudly.

"If you wish Miss Granger, then you may have the pleasure." Snape said.

"You wouldn't know who the Gryffindor is with that kind of arrogance." She said.

"You do not have to join me tonight if I am such an arrogance bastard." Snape said with a smirk. _She's unable to stay away, just as I am unable to stay away from her. We are bonded now, by something we can't control. _He turned the door knob, leaving Hermione in the darkness.

-x-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall fuming mad. She sat down at the table and slammed her fist on the table. "Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared up at Snape. "Bloody bastard." Hermione said under her breath.

"What?" Ron said.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "I'm fine Ron." She said with a smile, and then stared down at the table.

_"Good Morning Miss Granger." _His silky voice burst into her head.

_"What do you want Professor?" _Hermione said with venomous tone.

_"Well Well Miss Granger, I see our little encounter this morning didn't leave you in the mood I had hoped." _Snape said.

Hermione could feel him smirking and staring at her with his black eyes, but she refused to look up at him. _"And what mood would that be Professor? You ordered me out of your room last night and then pulled me into a closet to tease me."_

_"I intended for you to be intrigued Miss Granger, I would have assumed that you would naturally be intrigued as to why I was there in the first place. Or, why I invited you to my room tonight." _Snape said coolly.

_"As intrigued as I am Professor, I still am angry. I don't like being toyed with. I am not a game you can play when you are bored." _Hermione said, resisting the urge to look up and see his expression.

_"Is that you what you think then?" _Snape said with a harsh tone. _"That I am only playing a game, ready to throw you away when I become bored with you." _He was practically yelling in her head, the restriction that he had before was gone. _"I could lose my job if they knew what happened last night, or this morning. I invited you to my rooms tonight to talk to you about this, to see if it was worth my job. And you insinuate that I am playing a game! You little brat!"_

Hermione didn't shake or quiver in fear while he yelled in her head. She just sat there, calmly, until he finished. When she knew he was done, she spoke. _"I had no intentions of angering you Professor, although you rightly deserve it for what you did to me this morning. If you cannot understand why an unattractive student is confused by her handsome Professor's sudden interest in her, then you aren't being reasonable."_

_"You are in no way unattractive Miss Granger." _Snape said. _"Handsome you say? I'm sure plenty of people would disagree with the description of me."_

_"Then they are blind." _Hermione said. _"I have to go Professor, class will start soon."_

_"Very well then, good day Miss Granger." _Snape said, not letting his emotion show.

Hermione looked up at Snape, catching his eye. _"See you tonight Professor."_

-x-

Hermione sneaked out at her normal time and stalked to the dungeons without being seen. When she arrived there, Snape wasn't in his room. Looking around suspiciously, Hermione saw that the door to his privet room was opened slightly. "Professor Snape?" Hermione yelled.

"In here Miss Granger." Snape said, his voice coming from the open door. "I'm fixing something."

Hermione was apprehensive to enter the room, but she did anyways. Walking in slowly, Hermione took in the room. It was dark and dreary, with no real personal touches to it. A large four-post bed was along the wall that was far away from the door. There was a fire place and several chairs in front of it, but the fireplace wasn't lit. Hermione instantly shivered in the coldness of the room, took out her wand, and lit the fire. "There, you are going to freeze in here." She said.

Snape looked at the girl and smiled. "I suppose I should thank you."

"No need." Hermione said, taking a seat in front of the fire. "What are you fixing?"

"Something for the Order." Snape said. "There, I'm done." He waved his wand and whatever he had been fixing was gone. Snape sat down next to Hermione in the chair breathless and produced two drinks. Hermione reached for hers cautiously. "It's coffee." He said drinking his to show her it was safe.

Hermione sipped on the coffee, allowing the warm liquid to run down her throat. "Your room is dull." Hermione said bluntly.

"Yes, I know." Snape said with a smirk. He looked over at the bed. "In my life, that's all that matters, because I'm nothing without a good night's sleep."

"Are you making small talk Professor?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Only until I have regained my strength." Snape said.

Hermione smiled at him again, then saw the bookcase and walked over to it. She scanned the titles. "You have some amazing books in here, some that I've only heard fairy tales of."

"Yes." He said. She was so deeply interested in his books, that she didn't see Snape stalk out of his chair and come up behind her.

"Professor, could I borrow a book sometime?" Hermione said, turning around. Directly in front of her was Snape's tall form and she looked to see him.

"I don't share well." He said in a low growl.

"I know that," she said with a smirk, "but I'd offer you something in return for the book."

"And what pray tell, is a book worth to you?" Snape said with a smirk.

"Everything." Hermione said with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Why did you invite me here Professor? Since you intended me to be curious, I am sure that you knew I would ask a blunt question."

Snape said nothing, but pushed her up against a wall. He stared deep into her eyes, his face only an inch away from hers. "I brought you here because I wanted to see you."

"What do **you **want Professor?" Hermione said, turning the question back on him.

Snape didn't answer, he just kissed her hard. Pushing her against the wall, he let his passion drive him. He nipped at her neck with his teeth and growled. Removing her robe quickly, Snape nibbled at the exposed flesh of the low cut shirt. Hermione whimpered. "Tell me Hermione, do you fear me?" He asked her, returning to stare in her eyes.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

"And do you trust me?" Snape asked.

"Yes." She said in response.

"Do you want me?" He asked, letting his fingers play with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes Professor, I want you." Hermione said, staring deep into his eyes.

"If this kiss continues, I will lose control." Snape said.

Hermione traced the outline of his lips with her finger, before moving up to whisper in his ear. "I want you to lose control... Severus."

The sound of his name escaping from her lips was the last straw. He picked her up and roughly threw her on the bed.

-x-


	5. The Slytherin

**Chapter 5-The Slytherin**

Hermione woke up the next morning in her own bed, although she had no idea how she got there. The last thing Hermione remembered was making love to Snape and then falling asleep in his strong arms. She had crossed a barrier that could result in the end of her school years and Snape's job. And what was worse, she was risking everything for an arrogant bastard with a bad attitude. But somewhere deep inside, Hermione felt something extremely strong for the Professor. She wasn't sure if she liked him or if it was pure lust that drove her to him. _What made me sleep with him last night? _She thought to herself as she began to get ready for class. _I should have backed down, instead I practically begged him to lose control. I wanted him to fuck me; I wanted him unlike anyone I ever knew before. Sure I had wanted Harry at one point, and of course there was Viktor, and mostly recently Ron, but Snape is different. I want him so much that it drives me insane. Ever since that night I went to see him about my grade, I've wanted him madly. There was such passion, such attraction, such lust last night. It was amazing, the way he touched me and made me feel. _

"Hermione." Ginny yelled, knocking on the door.

Hermione moved to open it and allowed Ginny inside. "Hey. What's going on?"

"You tell me." Ginny said sitting on the edge of the bed as Hermione did her makeup. "You snuck out last night at midnight and I didn't see you come back. And someone said that they heard someone Floo into the Common Room early this morning." Ginny looked at Hermione with suspicious eyes.

"I went to see a guy last night." Hermione said, keeping half her attention on Ginny and half on her makeup.

"Well, since you had to sneak out, I am assuming that he is in another house." Ginny said.

"Slytherin." Hermione answered to the floating question in Ginny's statement. _It isn't an exact lie, he is a Slytherin. She didn't ask if he was a student or the head of the house._

"You are seeing a Slytherin!" Ginny said in surprise. "Oh Hermione who is he?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione said, gathering her things for class that were laid around the room.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, making it more than obvious how upset she was that Hermione was keeping a secret from her.

"We don't want anyone to know that we are seeing each other." Hermione said with a smile that she hadn't noticed before.

"You've been smiling all morning Hermione." Ginny said. Ginny's eyes suddenly widened. "You had sex!" Ginny said, almost loud enough for the whole Common Room to hear.

"Ginny be quiet!" Hermione said, joining the girl on the edge of the bed.

"How was it? Was it amazing? Did it hurt?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Slow down," Hermione said with a smirk, "or you will miss my answers. It was amazing, the most fantastic thing that I have ever experienced. It hurt at first, but not a lot." _It would have hurt less if I was with a puny little boy instead of a grown man, although I won't tell her that. _

"Oh wow." Ginny said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe you had sex. With a Slytherin no less."

"Don't judge people by their houses Ginny, or their outer appearance. You should get to know the real people." Hermione said, knowing that she did that with Snape.

"I know Hermione. But really, how do you think Ron and Harry will take this?" Ginny asked, eyeing the clock. They would be expected at the Great Hall shortly.

"They can't know Ginny. No one else can know." Hermione said quickly. "Promise me you won't tell?"

"I promise." Ginny said.

-x-

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and talking about Ginny's imitations if Ron found out about Hermione seeing a Slytherin. When they reached the door of the Great Hall, Ginny instantly stopped and looked around, mainly at the Slytherin table. Hermione followed her eyes and watched as Malfoy made a rude gesture to her as he caught her eyes. "Is it Draco? Or please Hermione, anyone but him."

"It's not." She said to Ginny. "How could you think that I would date a Malfoy? He's repulsive." Hermione said with distaste. She sat down next to Ron.

Ginny sat next to Harry and gave him a quick kiss. He's face suddenly became bright with his smile. "What are you two talking about?"

"How repulsive Draco Malfoy is." Ginny said, before bugging Ron about news of Fred and George.

Hermione began to stare off into space again. It was becoming a regular thing to look off into the distance and think about other things besides the people that she was around. She loved her friends, but sometimes they were just too much for her.

_"Good morning Miss Granger." _Snape's strong, smooth voice flowed through her head.

Hermione smiled to herself. _"Good morning Professor. Can you please tell me how I returned to my room last night?"_

_"I took you back," _Snape said. _"I thought it would be best if you woke up in your own room."_

_"I would rather wake up next to you, Severus." _Hermione said. She was daring to use his name, even in her head.

_"And I you." _Snape said with a smirk. _"One day we may have that pleasure. Come to the dungeons today instead of Hogsmeade _

_"I can't." _Hermione said. _"I promised Ron that I would go with him because Harry and Ginny would be spending all there time here."_

_"Weasley!" _Snape sat.

_"Oh grow up Professor. I can't very well tell him 'Sorry Ron old boy, but I can't go. I think I'd fancy a nice shag with our Potions Master.' I have to keep the role of a student." _Hermione drew out the English accent to sound more like Ron and she laughed slightly. She could imagine his face is she told him that, partly due to Ginny's impressions.

_"I suppose you are right, although I was thinking more then just a 'good shag' as you so delicately put it." _Snape said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

_"Oh really, and what was that Professor?" _Hermione asked, intrigued by his tone of voice.

_"I guess you will never know." _Snape said. She could feel him leave her head and looked up at him. He caught her eye and gave her a quick smirk, before walking out of the room.

-x-


	6. Don't Hold Back

Warning- Graphic Sex Scenes in this chapter

**Chapter 6- Don't Hold Back**

Hermione hurried through Hogsmeade with Ron, hoping that she could return earlier then the other students. When Ron and Hermione had returned, Hermione made up an excuse to leave him and she headed down to the dungeons. Walking through the door with out hesitation, she slammed it behind her using her wand and walked through the door to Snape's personal rooms. Snape was leaning against a desk, reading a book. When his door swung open, he placed the book down and faced the intruder. A small smile crept onto his face. "Miss Granger, you are back early."

Hermione didn't respond to Snape, she merely walked over to him. He took a step back for every step that she took, but soon he had run out of room. With his back against the wall, the angry Gryffindor stalking toward him with furry in her eyes. When she reached him, she brought her hand up to slap him. He grabbed it. "You bastard." She said harshly.

Snape grabbed her arm and swung her against the wall roughly. "Good to see you too Miss Granger." He said with a smirk.

"You bastard. You bloody, annoying git." She spat. "You knew, when you entered my mind this morning and heard of my plans that I would be unable to think of anything else but what you had planned. I had to dodge Ron's questions all day about what I was thinking about." Hermione said with annoyance in her voice.

"I did nothing Miss Granger. You were the one who insisted on leaving." Snape said.

"Fuck you." She said, bringing her other hand up and slapping him. She did it before he could stop her and she regretted it instantly.

His eyes filled with anger and he slammed her hard against the wall. "Is this what you want?" He growled in her ear. "You want to play rough." He said in a sinister voice. He ripped her robes off of her. She said nothing, just glared at him. He waved his wand and instantly she was wearing nothing. He pushed her against the cold, rough stone wall. "Tell me, do you fear me still?"

"No." She said boldly.

His hand snakes up and he wrapped it around her throat. "Are you sure?" He said, squeezing slightly.

"Yes." She said, staring him right in the eyes.

He released her neck. "Tell me, what do you want?" Snape said, challenging her.

"Fuck me Severus. Let yourself lose complete control, don't hold back." She said in a low voice.

He stared at her. "This wasn't what I had in mind for today." He said, biting her neck and pulling at the flesh with his teeth. She gasped at the pain and excitement it brought her. He moved down to her nipples and took on in his mouth. He sucked on it roughly, tugging on it with his teeth.

Hermione leaned her head back and gasped at the pain. "Please Severus..." She begged.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." He said, looking her in the eyes. "If I can't stop, use your wand." He said, eyeing her wand that was in distance of her hand.

"Please Severus, don't stop." She begged. He smiled, and moved to the other nipple. Tugging at it roughly, he growled as he felt her buck against his hips. He picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. Waving his wand, Snape was instantly naked. Throwing his wand across the room, he dipped his head down and nibbled at her neck. Moving one hand up, he pinched and pulled at her nipples, enjoying the moans that escaped her lips. "Please Severus." She said softly.

"What do you want Hermione?" He said in a low growl. "Tell me."

"Fuck me Severus, oh please gods fuck me." She said, feeling his erection against her hip.

Snape's eyes flashed with a fire she hadn't seen before. He positioned his cock and thrust deep into her pussy. She screamed and his eyes became filled with passion. He pulled his cock all the way out, then thrust back into her pussy; faster, harder, and deeper then the last. "Oh gods... Severus..." She screamed. Her ass and back rubbed against the cold stone walls of his room and made the experience was all the more real to her. She felt like her lower body was on fire. "Oh gods...harder... Severus... please..."

Severus had lost control a long time ago and began to trust into Hermione harder and faster. His hand snaked up to her throat and he grabbed it, pushing her head back so that her neck was exposed. He nipped at the flesh of her neck as he thrust into her. "Mine!" He growled into her neck. He was close and so was she. He could feel her walls tighten around his cock. "Gods you're tight." Snape said into her ear.

Hermione moaned as he whispered to her. She felt like she was floating, the pressure of his body against hers was the only thing keeping her on earth. "Oh... Severus... Severus... faster... oh gods... Severus..." She screamed his name as she came, a wave of extreme pleasure coming over her. Her whole body shook with the power of her orgasm and she screamed in pleasure.

Hearing her scream his name sent Snape over the edge. Her walls tightened around his cock as he came, calling Hermione's name in a low growl. He shot his cum into her sweet pussy as she cried in ecstasy and shook with pleasure. When their orgasms subsided, Snape pulled out of Hermione and let her sink to the floor. He lay beside her on the cold, stone floor. Her breath was labored and her eyes glazed over with passion. "You are going to be the death of me." He said in a low growl.

Hermione managed to turn and mold into his naked form. "You are amazing Severus." She said in a breathless voice.

He smirked. "You just say that cause you like the sex. Any other time I am just an arrogant bastard."

"I don't care." She said with a smile. "I'm an insufferable know-it-all." She winked at him. "But I'm your insufferable know-it-all."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "What do you see in me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, smiling. He kissed her again and she left like flying. "I love you Severus." She let the words escape before she meant to, and suddenly her world came crashing down.

"I love you too." He said softly, kissing her again.

She breathed in deeply and then snuggled into his chest. "I don't think I could walk to the bed." She said.

"I don't think I can either." Snape said, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't care much." He said. He reached for his wand and produced a blanket that he draped over them. He stared down and smiled at the now sleeping girl in his arms. She was beautiful, smart, and a pain in the ass. But she was all his, and she loved him.

-x-


	7. The Future

**Chapter 7- The Future**

_"In the darkness, there are two things to be afraid of. One is what lies in the darkness and the second is what happens in it." Snape stood in the middle of a lonely dirt road, the edges of the road lead to deep, dark forests on both sides, and he shivered in the cold. There was no moon or stars in the sky, just darkness. Snape had never been to a place, even Voldemort's own headquarters, that was this frightening. He searched beside him, desperate in his attempt to see if Hermione had been brought to the strange world with him. "She is not here; she cannot know what I have to tell you." _

_Snape looked around him, although he only saw that darkness of the lonely path and the towering trees. His eyes were used to darkness and he could make out faint shapes around him. A woman in a long gown stood before him. The gown flowed in what would have been a breeze, if there had been one present. "Who are you?" Snape demanded._

_"I am no one and everyone. I am light and dark, beauty and disfiguration. I am the sky and I am the land. I am you and I am her." The young woman said. She began to emit a light from within her, it slowly shining around her. _

_Snape stared in fascination as the scene changed before him and the woman. The light that she was emitting only brought to him a horrible vision. A battle raged in the open field that was now visible, all signs of the road where gone. The battle, he knew, was the final battle that had yet to come. He saw the Dark Lord and Harry, fighting some miles away from the others. He saw himself fighting on the side of good. He saw the images of Hermione and Ron fighting side by side with him, Minerva, Remus, and Tonks. The whole scene seemed to be frozen, as if someone had stopped time for everything but him and the woman that stood beside him. "What is this?" He asked._

_"The future." The woman answered. "A war is being fought everyday, a war of good and evil. This," she waved her arm towards the battlefield, "this is the final battle that some of these people will ever fight. Many people, on both sides, will die here. Death will consume this field and it will forever be marked as the place where one side conquered the other."_

_The scene changed again, although it was that same field. The people were gone, the battle was over, and all that remained were tombstones. Maybe a hundred tombstones jutted out from the ground and a large figure stood in the setting sun some miles away. "Who is buried here?" He asked._

_"No one." She replied. Snape looked at her confused. "Those whose bodies were able to be moved and buried were collected. Death Eaters were buried in the graveyard for dead Azkaban prisoners. Members of the Order who could be save, were buried by Dumbledore on Hogwarts ground, unless their family members wished them somewhere else. The field is only a memorial, a reminder of everyone that gave their life in this battle. This war was won here, although I cannot tell you which side succeeded. I cannot tell you everyone who has a tombstone honoring them here. My mission is to show you one tombstone, one person's death." _

_She began to walk down the rows of the field and Snape followed. He tried to read the names as he went along, but they were covered in shadows. "Is it my death?" He asked her._

_"No." She answered fast. "You don't fear your own death. For a while you wanted it. The life of a spy is never easy and most do which on death. As did you, until she came along."_

_Snape stayed silent as he saw the woman stop at the end of the field. A large angel carved in white marble, stood at the end of the rows and rows of tombstones. It stood on top of a large stone box, its eyes overlooking the miles of field that death had claimed. Its long curly hair brushed its shoulders and the wings extended into the air. "Is this the person that you wanted me to see?" He tried to read the name, but the woman was in his way._

_She turned to face him. "Yes." She said, looking at him with deep eyes. "They built this monument to her. Everyone said that no matter who looked at it, a lot of lives where saved because of her. She was never the strongest person, but she was brilliant. She lived her life with one goal, to help the ones around her. Harry named her as one of the most important people in the war against Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco said she was the smartest Mudblood they had ever seen, and that she was the biggest pain in the Dark Lord's side, aside from Harry. People mourned her death more than anyone else. They built this statue, depicting her as an angel, looking out over the field of death. People visit her grave and monument all the time, saying they can still feel her love." The woman stepped aside, but the words on the tombstone were still blurry to him._

_"I can't read it." He said._

_The woman placed her hand over his eyes. "She saved your life Severus Snape." The woman removed her hand._

_Staring at the grave, Snape took a while before it really sunk in what the tombstone said. Looking from the statue to the tombstone, Snape felt his eyes began to water. "No." He said in a horse voice, before falling to his knees, sobbing quietly. The words on the tombstone seemed to glow. **Hermione Granger. The most amazing, wonderful, caring person that this world has ever seen. She will forever be loved, missed, and honored. She stands on this platform, looking out over the lost souls that died here. She was the angel that saved us all. We loved her deeply and we miss her more then we ever dreamed possible. The world will never be the same without her.**_

-x-


	8. You Can Change the Future

**Chapter 8- You can change the future**

_The words were now blurred by Snape's own tears. He hadn't cried in so long, that it was almost strange to him. But the words on the grave were imprinted in his mind and his sobs were uncontrollable. The woman watched him silently from the corner, until she saw the fire and anger that built up in his eyes. Standing in a rage that most people would run from, he turned his deadly glare on her. She didn't even flinch as his venom-filled voice, so low that it sounded like it came from the pits of hell, came from his mouth. "What happened to her?"_

_"I can show you." She said calmly. "But I must first tell you why I can." The scene began to change, back into the battle. Snape watched for clues but there were none. The same scene appeared, still frozen. "I can only tell you this, because I have been asked to."_

_"By who?" Snape asked._

_"You." She said, looking at the man with caring eyes. "You asked me to show you what will happen to her. I think, you treasure her life more then you treasure your own. But, I cannot tell you anymore. I must show you what will happen." The woman ran her hand through the air._

_**The battle began, yelling and screaming suddenly wrapped around Snape's ears. He watched intently as the future Hermione fought, noticing that the future version of him was back to back with her. The future him was fighting two Death Eaters and she was fighting one. The future Ron stood to her left, fighting a Death Eater of his own. With a quick step, the future Hermione moved away from the future version of him self's back and diverted the attention of all three Death Eaters so that the future Ron could attack them from behind. **Snape smiled as he remembered how smart she was.** The battle with the future him and his own Death Eaters was a losing one. The future Snape had managed to kill the first Death Eater, but the second was recovering fast from the hex that had been put on him. Snape watched as the future Snape turned his back to the Death Eater to check on the future Hermione. "Severus... NO!" Snape watched in horror as the future Hermione flung herself at the future Snape, knocking him out of the way, and receiving the hex herself. The future Snape crawled over to the young woman, wrapped his arms around her, and apparated her out of the bloody mess of people.**_

_**Snape watched as the future Snape apparated himself and Hermione to a safe place and the scene froze. **Snape looked up at the woman. "Make it stop." He said._

_"No, I cannot." She said. "You asked me to show you this more than anything else. I just wanted to point out that this is where her monument was built, upon this ground." Then the woman raised her hand and unfroze the scene._

_**Future Snape wrapped his arms around Future Hermione loosely and held her close to him. "You are such a stupid girl." Future Snape said, although his tears fell freely.**_

_**"Why are you crying? Future Hermione asked.**_

_**"You are so insufferable. You should have let him hit me." Future Snape said with a scowl.**_

**_"Severus..." Future Hermione said breathless. She was losing her breath and he could feel her heart beat weaken. "I love you Severus, more then I was ever able to tell you before. You changed my life and taught me so much. I would never have made it this far without you." She was crying small tears; she didn't have the strength to cry more. "Promise me that you will bury me beside Dumbledore, and any of my friends who die here today. And go back and protect Harry for me, he deserves to live without the threat of Voldemort over his head. Promise me that you will be nicer to the people around you and learn to love more people then just me. Severus, will you also promise me that you will never forget how much I love you and how I would have much rather died saving you then dying in battle. I love you so much Severus." Her breath became shorter._**

**_There was so much that he wanted to say, but he just couldn't find the words to tell her how much he felt about her. "Hermione... I love you," was all that Future Snape managed to say._**

_**"I know how you feel Severus." Future Hermione said. "Now promise me?"**_

_**"I promise." Future Snape said. Future Hermione closed her eyes. "Hermione... please don't die." He cried. But the girl went limp in his arms, her heart beat stopping.**_

_Snape's tears again appeared as the scene faded from him. They were on the dirt path again, the woman standing before him in the all-consuming darkness. "Why would I ask you to show me that?"_

_"You regretted it, for the rest of your life. You regretted that she gave her life for you when she had so much more to live for then you did. You regretted that you never found the words to express how you felt about her. You regretted that you never showed her how much you really cared about her when she was alive."_

_"Can I change it?" Snape asked._

_"Yes." The woman said, as the darkness began to get darker. "You have been given the chance to change your life and hers. Don't take this lightly. And you cannot tell her what you saw." Then everything was black._

_-x-_

Snape's eyes opened fast and he stared straight up at his ceiling. He laid there thinking about the dream that he had had. _It was just a dream, nothing more. _But Snape knew that it was so much more then a dream. He knew it was a true look into the future and a true wake-up call for what he needed and wanted. Looking to his right, he expected to see Hermione's small form gently cuddled under the blanket. However, she wasn't there. In her place, there was a piece of parchment. Snape grabbed it and unrolled it.

_Dear Severus,_

_Good morning sunshine. You were sound asleep when I woke up this morning and you looked so amazing sleeping, I couldn't stand to wake you up. I had to return to my room before people got suspicious and asked me where I was all night. _

_I had an amazing night last night Severus and I didn't mean just the sex. I don't really know how to explain why I love you, but right now I am just glad that you love me too. I want to see you again. Feel free to interrupt my thoughts any time you want to Severus, after all I belong to you know._

_Love, _

_Hermione Granger_

Snape smiled and rolled the parchment up. Placing it in the desk drawer, he went into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed in his same black robes before exiting the bathroom. Upon entering his living room, he saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair in front of the lit fireplace. "Ah, Severus my boy." Dumbledore said as Snape emerged. "Sleep well did you?"

Snape grabbed a glass and poured it with coffee. "Not at all. What do you want Albus?" He asked his tone harsher than normal.

"I would imagine, dear boy, that love would cheer up one's mood." Dumbledore said with the same mad twinkle he had always had in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Snape asked, drinking his coffee and letting the liquid burn his throat.

"Professor, you know very well that nothing goes on in the castle without me knowing about it." He said with a smile, "Especially when a student and a professor are breaking the rules."

"Do you intend to fire me and expel her?" Snape asked, showing no care if Dumbledore did.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said. "This is gone entirely too far for me to stop. Had I noticed before Miss Granger and you fell in love, I would have stepped in. But, as you well know, it isn't my place to step in between two people in love."

"Thank you." Snape said, although there was no real genuine tone in the statement.

"You do truly love the girl, Severus?" Dumbledore said, turning his attention to the Professor.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." Snape said shortly. "But if you must know, then yes I do love her."

"Ah, well that is fabulous. We were staring to worry about you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I will see you at breakfast." And with that, Albus disappeared.

-x-


	9. Telling Someone

**Chapter 9- Telling Someone**

With a smile wider then Ginny had ever seen, Hermione bounced into the Great Hall and sat right beside Ron. "Good morning." She said cheerily, as she picked up a cup of coffee.

"You are in a good mood this morning Hermione." Harry said.

Ginny let a large smile come across her face. "Did you have a good night?" She asked the bouncy brunette.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I had an amazing night." Hermione said with a smile. She looked up at the magic ceiling that seemed to match her mood. It was a sunny school with bright blue sky. "Don't you just LOVE the mornings?" Hermione said, stressing the word love. "I just LOVE today, I feel just so LOVED." She looked at Ginny again.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of confusion. Then her face lit up with a smile. "Oh!" Ginny said as she got it. She stood up quickly. "Sorry boys, Hermione and I have to study for something. Talk to you later." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and practically dragged her out of the door.

"Wonder what that was about." Ron said.

"No idea." Harry said, concentrating on the newspaper in front of him.

-x-

Ginny dragged Hermione down the hall and back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once safely inside Hermione's room, Ginny looked right at the girl. "Spill! And it better include the name of the mysterious Slytherin."

"Ginny, you are my best friend right?" Hermione said, falling back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, and I promised that even if the stupid bloke you are dating is Malfoy, I will always be your friend." Ginny said lying back beside Hermione as she enchanted the ceiling to make little sparks of light dance around it.

"Okay." Hermione said. "Last night was amazing. I went to Hogsmeade with Ron, but I didn't really want to go. I wanted to go see him; he told me that he had special plans for me. But, I promised Ron that I would go. So when I got back, I went to see him. I slapped him and called him a bastard because he knew that all I would think about was him."

"So what happened?" Ginny asked eager to know the name of Hermione's mystery guy.

"We fucked. I let him lose complete control, let him release all that built of sexual frustration and fuck me. It was amazing, up against the hard stone wall. I've never experienced anything like it before." Hermione said with a smile, watching the lights swirl into unnamable shapes.

"Weren't you scared?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. Although the girl was only a year younger then she was, Hermione knew she was much more naïve then Hermione had been at the age. Even with Ginny being in a relationship with an older guy, she was in a relationship with a guy who didn't need the added stress of sex in his life. "Of him? Terrified. But I trusted him to lose control."

"Hermione... who is he?" Ginny said.

"You can't tell anyone, not a single person. And you have to promise me that you will not be angry." Hermione said, using her wand to get rid of the sparks of light.

"I promise Hermione, now tell me." Ginny begged eager to know who Hermione was sleeping with.

"It's Snape." Hermione said.

Ginny sat up in complete shock and looked at Hermione. She was waiting for the 'I am just kidding' or the 'Got ya' look, but Hermione's face was dead serious. "SNAPE!" She yelled.

Hermione instantly covered her mouth and placed a silencing charm on the room. "Ginny, be quiet." She said.

"Snape! You are sleeping with Professor Snape? You are sleeping with your professor?" Ginny said in shock.

"Yes. There's more to the night, if you will just be quiet." Hermione said, slightly annoyed. Ginny regained her composure and motioned for Hermione to keep going. "We were too tired to walk to the bed, but we lay on the floor. He told me that I was going to be the death of him and the only response that I could give him was to tell him that he was amazing. He accused me of it being because of the sex that I thought so, otherwise he was an arrogant bastard."

"He has that right." Ginny interrupted.

"Hey!" Hermione said. "Stop that and wait a minute. So I told him that it didn't matter, I was an insufferable know-it-all, but I was his." She smiled. "He asked me what I saw in him, but I really couldn't put it into words. Then, without even thinking, I told him that I loved him."

"What?" Ginny said in a high voice. "You told Snape that you loved him? You fell in love with Snape?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "And he told me that he loved me too."

Ginny stared at the girl. The last few words Hermione had said brought Ginny back to sanity. "He loves you?" Ginny said softly.

"Yes, he does." Hermione said. "And I love him. I've never even imagined being as happy as I am with him."

"But Hermione, he is your professor." Ginny said.

"I know that, but I don't care. I'd risk it all just to be with him Ginny, just like you would risk everything to be with Harry." Hermione said. She removed the silence charm. "Don't tell anyone." Hermione told the girl.

Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arm around the older girl's shoulder and walked out of the room. "I won't." She said, but then smirked. "But, I will have fun torturing you when the boys are around. Neither one pays enough attention to catch on." Ginny said before darting away from Hermione and out the door.

"Ginny Weasley, get back here **now!**" Hermione said with a laugh, before chasing after the girl.

-x-


	10. What Would Happen If

**Chapter 10- What Will Happen If...**

Hermione was sitting in Potions class, the silence of the room music to her ears. No one had managed to mess up their potion yet and Hermione had a few extra minutes before class was over to daydream. She stared off into the wall of the dungeon, thinking about what lay behind that wall. _Snape's big four-post bed, a warm fire, a wall filled with books that I've only dreamed of, and the man that I love. _Hermione smiled. _I wonder how all this happened. I mean, Severus and I are so much different. He's quiet and mean, I'm loud and annoying. Normally, people like us wouldn't work together. But, I think I've always loved Snape. From the moment that he barged into the classroom on the first day of school and said that amazing speech, I loved him. He's brilliant, he's kind when he wants to be, and he's handsome as hell, especially when he looks down on me with his lustful eyes._

_"MISS GRANGER!" _The voice of Snape rang in her ears.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled loudly in the classroom. Harry and Ron shot her looks of fear as they looked over at Snape.

He smiled a wicked grin. "Five points from Gryffindor for the profanity and another five for interrupting class." Snape said, before getting back to grading his papers. The class calmed down and began to get back to work. _"You told me anytime Miss Granger; I didn't think you would be so... jumpy."_

_"Fuck you." _She said. _"I didn't mean to yell at me while I was daydreaming and scare the shit out of me."_

_"Miss Granger, I do believe that I warned you about daydreaming in my class." _Snape said.

Hermione looked up and caught the smug look on Snape's face. _"You suck!" _She said, in such a childish voice that it made her giggle.

_"No Miss Granger, I believe that is your job." _Snape grinned.

_"You might find out." _Hermione turned her gaze to the professor, whose eyes had grown wide. The bell rang. _"See you tonight Professor. Midnight okay?"_

Snape said nothing but managed to nod his head. Hermione let out a small laugh and left the classroom with Harry and Ron.

-x-

Hermione smiled at the evil task she had managed to pull on her professor. She was in an absolutely happy mood all day, waiting for night to come. When midnight came, Hermione snuck quietly out of her room. Looking around to make sure that there was no one around; she snuck out of the hole. "Did you see that?" Harry said, moving from his hiding place behind the desk.

Ginny, her hair tossed and her cheeks flushed, smiled. "So, looks our little Hermione isn't so innocent after all." She said, careful to make sure that she didn't let it show how much she knew.

"Who would she be seeing this late at night?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. For all I know it could be Ron. Hell it could even be Malfoy." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Don't even kid about that Ginny." Harry said as the red head lay back down on the couch. Harry eyed the entrance to the common room.

"Who cares who she is seeing?" Ginny said with a sigh. "Hermione's a big girl, she can handle herself." Then she looked at Harry with a wicked grin as he turned to face her. "I, however, can not. Think you can?" She said with an innocent smile.

Harry's eyes lit up with fire and he walked over to the ground. Laying his body on top of hers, he whispered in her ear. "You are going to get me in trouble." He said. But before she had the chance to reply, he captured her lips with his.

-x-

Hermione was incredibly slow getting to the dungeons. She smiled when she entered the classroom and made her way to Snape's private quarters. She hoped that he would be furious that she was late; maybe even frustrated that she had kept him waiting. Instead, Snape was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Hermione stopped before entering the door, taking a good long look at her professor. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers with no shirt, his hair down in his face as he stared intently at the book. She smiled, remembering how his bare chest felt under her fingertips, or how his hair felt when she ran her hands through it. She walked in slowly and stalked over the bed so that he couldn't hear her. She managed to crawl onto the bed softly and pull the book down. She looked right in Snape's eyes, giving him a minute to recognize who she was, before kissing him softly on the lips. "Good evening Professor." She said in a sweet voice.

"Good evening Miss Granger." He said, stealing another kiss. He placed his book on the table beside his bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her down next to him. "Did you have any trouble getting down here?" He asked, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was one thirty.

"No, I just took the long way. I wanted to think about some things before coming here." She said.

"And what would that be?" Snape asked curious.

"Nothing to important. NEWTS are coming up soon, then graduation, and then college if I decided to go." Hermione said, staring up into the dark black pools that were Snape's eyes.

"Yes, I imagine that great things will happen to you when you leave here." Snape said. But, there was pain in his voice. _But, you don't live. Unless I change it, you will not live to be whatever you want to be. And worse, you won't live to be a wife or a mother to someone. _"I've been thinking about something to, Hermione." He said, easing into the fact that he could say her name.

"What's that?" She asked, tracing circles on his chest.

"What would happen if I died in the final battle?" He said. He felt her stiffen and then she broke away and sat up.

"Why do you ask?" She said, almost frantically. "Do you know...?"

"No!" He interrupted, before she began to think that he knew when the final battle would be. "I don't know when that battle may be, or who will die in it." He said, knowing that the last part was somewhat of a lie.

"So what do you want to know? What would happen to me if you died in battle?" She asked. He merely nodded, although he had broke his eye contact with her. _He cares about the future, about what will happen if I am left without him. I never really thought about it, it's all just become so real that I could be with him for the rest of my life. _"I don't know. I mean, I just know started thinking about a future, or if there was one for us."

"You don't think there will be?" Snape asked, turning his head to look at her.

There was sadness in his eyes, and she was almost certain that she see tears forming in the back of his eyes, although he pushed them away. "No, Severus I didn't mean it like that." She said, taking his hand in hers. "I graduate in a year, and I want to stay with you. I love you Severus, very much. I just didn't think..."

"That I would want you to be with me once you left Hogwarts as a student?" Snape finished for her. Hermione nodded. "You are still my student Hermione, but in a few months, you will not be. I don't want, nor did I expect, for this to end when you graduated. I love you too." He said his voice kind and gentle.

"Why ask that question Severus?" Hermione said quietly, her eyes looking down at the bed instead of at him.

"Hermione," he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes; "this battle will be the end of a war. I could die there. You could die there. Harry could die there. Anyone, good or bad, could die there. And I know it's coming, just like you do. But, I want to know what will happen if I die. Will you hate me for it? Will you regret that you couldn't save me? Will you forget about me?"

"Never!" Hermione said, gripping tighter on his hand. "Severus, I could never hate you for dying in battle and I could never forget you. I don't know if I would regret not being able to save you." She stopped and looked down, then regaining her composure; she looked back up at him. "Can we not talk about you dying or leaving me?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Snape found the girl's tears heartbreaking. He pulled her close to her and stroked her hair as she fell silently asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep with loving eyes. _She is so beautiful, what the hell does she see in me? I just... I can't imagine her leaving me. I'd rather die in her place, but I can't leave her without showing her how much I care. _Snape wrestled with his thoughts all night, until he finally fell asleep with Hermione in his arms.

-x-


	11. Forever

**Chapter 11- Forever**

For the next three months, Hermione and Severus grew closer and closer in the privacy of the night. But, to her friends, Hermione's strange happiness was beginning to be suspicious and all but Ginny wondered what Hermione had found in life that was so great. Sitting in the common room with her, Ron, and Ginny, Harry started to question her. "Hey Hermione?" He said, almost too casually.

"Yeah." Hermione said half paying attention to the boys. She was working hard on studying for her NEWTS.

"What's going on with you?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot her head up and looked at Harry. Then she looked at Ginny who shrugged. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You've been so happy lately. Everyone is kind of blue, with the war and the NEWTS, but you've been all happy. It's like you found the secret to life, you aren't even frantic about the NEWTS." Harry said, putting his quill down.

Hermione placed her own quill down and shut her book. She saw Ron and Ginny do that same. "I guess I should tell them now." Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny nodded and placed a silencing spell over the room around them.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've been seeing someone for about four months." Hermione started. Ron looked down, obviously hurt that he hadn't been told.

Harry looked right at her, knowing all along that she had been sneaking around with this person. "Who is he?"

"I'll get there. First, you got to promise me two things." She said, and then she looked at Ron. "Both of you." She said with a harsh tone.

"All right, what?" Ron asked, his eyes returning to look at Hermione.

"Promise me that you will remember that I love you guys, that your friendship means more to me than anything, and that I love you guys very much." The both nodded. "And promise me that you will remember that I am smart and I do know what I am doing, even when it comes to love."

"Love? You love this person?" Ron said shocked.

"Yes Ron, I love him deeply and he loves me just as much. You've obviously noticed how happy he makes me, I just can't explain it." Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "I understand." He said, looking at Ginny. She blushed. "Now, come on tell us who it is. We promise that no matter what we will always love you and are your friend."

"Okay." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "It's Snape."

It was silent for a moment before Harry said something. "Professor Snape?" He said. Hermione nodded. "You love Professor Snape?"

"Yes Harry, I do. I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier when I told Ginny, but I didn't think that you or Ron would understand." She said with a weak voice.

"No bloody wonder." Ron said. "I don't really fancy knowing that you've been shagging Snape under my bloody nose." Ron said his English accent thick when he was upset.

"Don't be that way Ron." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with caring eyes. "She honestly loves him, and I've caught some of Snape's looks at her. He loves her too."

"But Ginny, it's our professor." Ron said.

"Be quiet Ron." Harry said, looking at Hermione. Hermione's eyes, along with Ginny and Ron's, turned to him. "Look, Hermione, you graduate in a month. I guess by now we are old enough to make our own decisions. Just promise me that you love him and he loved you. Promise me that he treats you right."

"He treats me better then I ever dreamed Harry. I promise, he loves me and I love him." Hermione said.

Harry looked into her eyes and could tell that she was sincere. "I'm happy for you Hermione." Harry said before giving her a hug.

Ron stood up slowly and gave her a hug too. "Yeah, well I guess I'm happy for ya, although I'm not to bloody happy about it."

Ginny removed the silencing spell. "Now that that is settled, we have to go back to studying." They all went back to their work and once Ginny and Hermione caught eyes. Ginny smiled at Hermione, and the girls both wiped their tears away.

-x-

"Severus!" Hermione yelled, bouncing into his private quarters.

"Gods woman." Snape yelled hitting his head on the top of the cabinet he was looking in.

Hermione smiled and went over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him passionately. She let go of him so that he could return to searching the cabinet and she fell back on her bed. "Today was so amazing." She said enchanting the ceiling above her so that it produced the same sparks of light that bounced around above her.

"Is that so?" Snape asked, grabbing the item out of the cabinet and placing it on the desk. He fell down on the bed next to her, lying on his stomach so that he could see her better.

"Yes." She said. "I know that I have been talking for weeks about telling Harry and Ron about us, but I never really had the courage to do it. But today, I did. I told them about us and that I loved you, and they weren't mad." She said with a bright smile. "Well, Ron was a little upset, but Harry wasn't mad at all."

"Course not, love." Snape said. "The boy's in as much love with Weasley as I am with you." He smirked. "Well almost."

Hermione sat up and looked at Snape. "You're amazing." She said and kissed him lightly.

"You are too, love." Snape said. Then his eyes got serious and he looked right into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, how long have we been seeing each other?"

"Three months maybe?" Hermione said, looking up at him with a strange expression as he had quickly changed the subject. "Why?"

"Do you are about me?" Snape asked her, letting her sit up and look him dead in the eye.

"Yes, do you care about me?" She asked, countering his question.

"I thought that was rather obvious." He said in his normal, snarky tone. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Severus." She said with a smile. "And do you love me?"

"Yes, very much so." Snape said, watching the beautiful smile that came across her face and her cheeks flush. "Hermione, you graduate in a month. In a month you will be old enough to make decisions for yourself, be with whoever you chose, go and do whatever you want. I could, and probably should, wait until you are graduated to do this, but I can't."

Hermione looked at Snape with suspicion in her eyes. "Wait to do what?" She asked.

Snape kissed Hermione deeply, letting his fingers get tangled in her hair. The kiss was long and passionate. He broke away to give them a chance to breath before he attacked her lips again. He kissed her with just as much passion as before, causing her to moan in his mouth. He broke away and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you." He said breathlessly.

"I love you to Severus." She said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, holding her close to his body.

She stared at him for several minutes, processing what he has said. Then she smiled as her tears began to form. "Yes." She said quietly, letting her tears fall down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Snape asked. _Did I make her sad?_

"I'm just happy Severus." She said before kissing him again.

-x-


	12. Graduation Day Part 1

**Chapter 12- We won't be together anymore- Graduation Day Part One**

Severus and Hermione knew that she should return to her room that night, rather then risk being caught the next morning. Hermione smiled as she turned to see a redressed Snape. "I decided that I will walk you back to your common room tonight. It's still extremely late at night, so I don't suppose that anyone will be up." Hermione smiled, took his hand in hers, and left the room with him. They walked quietly through the castle, letting the darkness and the shadows consume and hide the secrets that they whispered to each other. When Hermione reached the common room, she poked her head in to see if anyone was in there. Seeing no one, she ushered Snape in and closed the door behind them. Placing a spell so that no one could enter the room from the girl's or guy's dorms and a silencing spell, she let Snape pull her down onto the couch.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny; who had all been studying when they heard the couple coming towards the room, had hid behind the couch. Ginny smiled at the two boys as they listened to make sure that Snape was sincere.

"Severus?" Hermione said in a tired voice.

"Yes, love?" He said, stroking her hair gently as he held her.

"When I graduate, can I live here with you?" She asked. Harry and Ron's eyes got wide, but they managed to stay quiet.

"If you want to." Snape said. He stared into the fire.

Hermione looked up at the brooding professor. "Tell me what you are thinking about." She said.

"You... us... our future." Snape said. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm thinking about how happy I am that you said yes." He managed to get out.

"Of course I would say yes." Hermione said with a sigh. "I don't know why you refuse to believe that I love you that much."

"I do think so Hermione." Snape said. "But you sometimes surprise me."

"And you don't surprise me?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

"Speaking of, I was going to wait to give you this until you were graduated, but I guess you can lie to people about where you got it." Snape pulled out a ring box, opened it, and handed to her. "I don't have to ask you again do I?"

"No Severus. I agreed to marry you, ring or not." Hermione said. The three spying friends held in their gasps as they overheard the two talking about marriage. "But it is so beautiful." She said, taking the ring out and placing it on her left ring finger. "Thank you Severus."

"Of course love." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said softly.

"I know love, but in a week, we can be together as much as we want to." He said. The he chuckled lightly. "Or as much as we can tolerate."

She giggled lightly and walked up to the entrance. Removing the spells, she kissed him quickly. When Hermione turned around; Ron, Ginny, and Harry stood in front of her, eyes wide and mouths open. "Hi." She said in a tired voice. "Were you hiding intentionally?" She asked.

"No." Ginny said. "We were studying when we heard someone walking up to the room."

"Oh, I see." Hermione said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Well?" Ginny said. Harry and Ron stood closely behind her.

"Well what Ginny? I'm really tired." Hermione said softly.

"Let us see the ring." Ginny said, sighing. Hermione smiled as brought her hand up to the three. Ginny studied the ring intently. It was a large diamond, set in the middle of two pink stones, on a gold band. "Oh Hermione, it's beautiful." She said, moving over to hug the girl. Hermione just nodded before letting her fall and she pass out.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked worried.

"Yes." Harry said. "She's just really tired. Ginny, why don't you take her back upstairs? I think we all need some sleep."

Ginny nodded, kissed her boyfriend goodbye, and walked up the stairs. She laid Hermione down in her room, then returned to hers.

-x-

The next week flew by so fast the Hermione couldn't even believe it. She never even saw Snape outside of class, she was so busy with her exams and with graduation. By the time graduation day came, Hermione was stressed out and missing Snape terribly. She was excited to graduate, it meant that she didn't have to hide her love for Snape anymore. But graduating meant that she would have to face the world, and it was a scary thought to her. She didn't want to year to end so soon. "Hermione!" Ginny yelled, running up the stairs. "Hermione, why aren't you ready? Graduation is in two hours."

Hermione said at the edge of her bed, wiping her tears away. She stood up to face the red head. "I was just thinking but I'll be ready in a few minutes." Hermione looked Ginny up and down. She was wearing a short black dress with a pair of skinny heels that wrapped around her ankles. She wore her fire red hair up in a high, classy bun, but she let a few stray hairs fall to frame her face, which she curled. She had done her makeup the Muggle way, giving herself a smoky eye with bright red lips. She wore dangly diamond earring that Harry had gotten her for her birthday. She looked amazing and Hermione knew it was to please Harry. "You look amazing Ginny." Hermione said, before running into the bathroom. She left the door cracked slightly as she stripped and jumped into the shower.

"Thanks." Ginny yelled to the girl as she sat down lightly on the edge of the bed. "Want to tell me why you were crying?"

"Weren't you doing the same when you woke up this morning?" Hermione asked, washing herself quickly and shampooing her hair fast.

Ginny stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying anything. "I have a different reason to cry then you do." She heard the shower turn off. "Harry is going to go off and fight Voldemort, he might die. You get to come back here, live with Snape, get married."

"And leave the rest of you behind." Hermione said as she cut the water off and exited the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair by magic. "It isn't fair, the way my lives have been split. My life with Severus and my life with you guys. I have no middle, no comfort zone. Do you really think that Ron and Harry could deal with Severus and I being married? And Severus, he will want me to stay out of the final battle. What kind of life can we have when all that we know is war?" Hermione was crying now as she sat beside Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl, "you don't know how long it could be until the battle. You just have to make everyday count from now on." She smiled. "There's a lot about life and love that I don't get, but I probably could take a stab in the dark about how Snape feels about you. It's not that hard, to just say that you love someone and then act on those feelings. If you want to be with him, and it honestly makes you happy, then no one is going to stand in your way. As for Ron and Harry, they would both have to be dumb to think that they could."

Hermione smiled and wiped her tears away. "What are you going to do Ginny?" She said. "About Harry?"

"Be with Harry one last night, before he leaves on a quest with Dumbledore to find a way of defeating Voldemort, and be with him and the rest of you guys in the final battle. The rest, all the stuff in between, I guess I will leave to fate." Ginny said with a smile. "We got to trust that they will be there for us in the end."

Hermione smiled and walked over to the closet. "Is this how life will be for us now? Wondering when the final battle will come, wondering who will die?" She took out a long, gold gown that she was going to wear under her robes. It was perfect for the ball after the ceremony. She walked back into the bathroom and put the dress on before starting her makeup.

"I guess so." Ginny said. "I guess it should have been that way this year, but we were all together. It's much harder now that we know we won't be."

Hermione finished getting ready and walked out. "Let's go. We can worry about this another time." She said throwing her graduation robes on which completely covered her dress. She hooked Ginny's arm in hers and walked out the door.

-x-


	13. Graduation Day Part 2

**Chapter 13- Ne Me Quitte Pas- Graduation Part 2**

Hermione walked to her seat with ease, sitting in the middle of a sea of red and gold, blending in with them perfectly. But to Severus, she stood out among the crowd. He never thought that he would feel as proud as he did to see her seating there, waiting to be called to give her valedictorian speech. In the past week, he hadn't seen Hermione at all except for class. He missed her terribly, but he understood that her exams and her graduation were important to her. He couldn't wait for the ball, she would be graduated then and it would be okay to dance with her. He had, of course, made sure that Dumbledore was okay with a public display of affection towards the girl. The man agreed with a twinkle in his eyes, chattering on to Minerva about young love. Snape felt like the ceremony was going way to slow, until Minerva took that stage to announce the valedictorian. "You all would assume," she began, her voice booming through the Great Hall with such an elegance and authority, "that the valedictorian for the graduates of this year would be the boy most talked about, with the most courage and strength then anyone else." She smiled at Harry. "But when asked if he thought he deserved the honor, he told me that he didn't believe so. His work in school has been minimal, although his efforts in the world have been extraordinary. But he felt, as did the rest of the staff and his fellow classmates, that the honor belonged to someone who had worked extraordinarily in both school and in life. We all came to the unanimous agreement that there was only one person for this honor, one person whose work at school has been amazing and extraordinary." Minerva smiled brightly, showing her favoritism of the student she was about to announce. "Please welcome Hermione Granger, this year's valedictorian." A sea of red and gold stood and clapped, along with several people from every house, including Slytherin.

Hermione blushed slightly as she stood and walked up to the place where Professor McGonagall stood. She gave the professor a small hug, before looking out over the student she had been around for seven years. She cleared her throat and started. "I was a little surprised that I was picked, you see I go against you all and I believe that Harry truly does deserve this honor. But, I suppose that's just me being an insufferable know-it-all again." She heard a few people laugh in the audience and her confidence boosted. "I think that in all my years at Hogwarts, this one has been the most memorable so far. Not a lot has happened, nothing major like the Chamber of Secrets opening or the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and that's what makes it memorable. It's been a quiet year, and although it's been filled with dread of what is to come, it's been a year where we finally realized who we were. Some of us changed so much in those last six years that we needed a year of quiet and calm to realize what all we had become. I've watched even the worst wizard become a good one, the worst person become the nicest, and the smartest person become the most vulnerable. I've seen change in everyone around me, some for the better and some for the worse. But, through out this year, I think the most important thing I've seen was love. You see, I had this whole speech planned out about how wonderful it's been to be a student here, how great the teachers are, how much we've learned and seen, but this morning as I talked to a friend of mine, I didn't see that speech as so important. My friend and I woke up crying this morning because we knew that the friendships we have here will not be the same as they were before. We had more of a reason to be sad knowing that the people we love will be facing a battle soon, a battle that we ourselves will have to face. She helped me realize that love could and will conquer everything in life. As we talked about our boyfriends," Hermione let out a small laugh, "it's funny how immature that word seems now. As we talked about our boyfriends, my friend told me one thing that will always stay in my mind. When I asked her what she was going to do about her boyfriend, she told me that she was going to be with him one more time and make sure she was there with him in the battle." Hermione stopped as her own tears gathered and she saw Ginny's gather too. "She told me that all the stuff in between; she was going to leave to fate. Then she told me that we have to trust that they will be there for us in the end. I guess she's got a point. All the people that it seems like we are leaving behind as we step away from this school, all the people that we think we are leaving behind as we let them go separate ways, we just have to trust that they will be there for us in the end. The only problem for all of us is we don't know exactly how soon the end will be here. It could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now, or it could be a year. We have to leave that up to fate and just live our lives the way we want to. Today, I guess I just want you to know that somehow, it's all going to be okay in the end. This isn't the end of our lives, it's the beginning of the rest of it and I wish the best of luck to everyone. We just have to trust that fate knows what's she is doing with us." Hermione finished her speech and stepped away from the podium. She went to walk to her seat when everyone, from every house, stood to their feet and clapped. She walked quietly back to her seat as the crowds calmed down. She dried her tears and looked up at Severus. He was holding back tears, she could tell. Somehow, seeing him on the verge of tears, made her realize how much she loved him and just how much he meant to her.

-x-

"Hermione Granger." Dumbledore called her name and she walked across to get her diploma. She shook the hand of every teacher that stood there, winking at Snape as she shook his hand. She watched as Harry and Ron got their diplomas and stood next to her. When everyone had gotten their diploma, they all threw their caps in the air and hugged each other.

Her parents couldn't make the graduation, although they did get to see it through a special glass that Dumbledore had constructed. She walked over to the members of the Order, receiving hugs and kisses from them all. She was happy, but she missed Snape. She looked up at the row of teachers that was slowly disappearing and walked out of the doors quietly. She knew that they would be preparing the Great Hall for the dance in a few minutes, so she had time to sneak down to the dungeons and see Snape if he was there. She smiled as she entered his classroom and saw him sitting at his desk. She took her normal seat in the class and raised her hand. He raised one eyebrow at her strange behavior, but humored the girl. "What, Miss Granger, is so important that you have to disturb me?"

"I was wondering **Professor, **what does the future hold?" She said, making her voice as naïve as possible.

He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if she knew. Knowing that it wasn't possible, he smirked at her. "What makes you think I know, Miss Granger?" He said in his normal, snarky tone.

"You know everything." She said with a smile. She stood up and walked over to his desk. She sat lightly on the edge and leaned over staring deep into his eyes. "I can tell you." She said softly.

"Is that so Miss Granger? Well then enlighten me, what does the future hold?" He said in a low drawl.

"It holds mystery, excitement, fear, passion." She said vaguely. "But, it holds a new life with you. One with marriage. One without secrets and lies." She said softly.

"Yes, I suppose so." He said.

"Severus?" She said, climbing into his lap.

"Yes love?" He whispered into her ear.

"Ne me quitte pas." She said, drawing out the French accent as she said the phrase.

"And what does that mean?" He asked her.

"Roughly translated, it means please don't leave me." Hermione said.

"I would never dream of it." Snape said, before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.

She broke away and smiled. "I have to get ready for the ball, will you be there?" She asked him.

He saw the look of hope in her eyes. "We will see." He said, although he knew that he wouldn't miss it for the world.

-x-


	14. Showing the World

**Chapter 14- Showing the world**

Snape waited impatiently for her to enter through that door and give life to the party. Several people had left, although there was still a big crowd since Dumbledore had invited the whole school. He knew that she probably went by the dungeons, just to make sure that he had come. He watched the door intently, although he was not ready for the beauty that would walk through that door. Hermione was wearing a sleeveless gold gown that flowed to the floor and gave her the illusion of floating. She had pulled her hair up, letting a few stray curls fall down. She did her makeup with light colors and wore a pair of earrings that he knew Harry had given her as a gift. Mostly, he noticed that she wore the engagement ring that he had given her. Smiling, he let her make her rounds around the floor before people stopped paying attention to her and she could walk over to him. "You look amazing." He said, and then smirked. "Everyone else seemed to think so too."

"Oh don't mind them, they are just silly boys." She said.

"You wore the ring." He said, staring into her eyes.

"I see no point in hiding anymore." She said. "Although no one noticed it."

"You are such an amazing sight; no one could get past that to notice the small details." He said softly.

"You did." She said in her normal, know-it-all tone.

"I'm used to the amazing sight; you look amazing all the time." He said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Severus." She said with a smile.

"Will it grant me a dance?" He asked as a slow song came on and the lights dimmed.

"Should we? I don't know how Dumbledore..." Hermione said.

Severus took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "I told him about the engagement. He said that you were an adult now, no one could stop us once they handed you that diploma. Not that he did before." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in time with his body. "Oh Severus, I am so happy."

"I'm glad love." He said, whispering in her ear. "Very glad."

"Tell me Severus, have you figured out why you love me?" She asked as they danced around the floor.

People began to stare at the two, but neither noticed. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He closed his too, feeling the rhythm of the song in their bodies. "Because you are everything I ever dreamed up, all those years ago. You are smart, funny, carefree, loving, and beautiful." He said softly. "Did you ever realize why you loved me?"

"Beside you being amazing?" Hermione said with a soft laugh. "Because you are brilliant, kind beneath that mask you put up, and genuine. Because at the end of the day, you are the same snarky professor, just in love." She brought her head up and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Severus Snape." She said.

"I love you too Hermione Granger." He said, and then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. People whispered as they saw them kiss, wondering what was going on with the two.

As the song stopped, the couple walked off the dance floor and ignored the looks of confusion from the people around them. They retreated to a table in the corner to talk, and gradually people forgot about them. Hermione spent the rest of the night dancing with Ron, Ginny, and Harry and snuggling up with Snape in the corner. The night, in their eyes was perfect.

-x-

Snape and Hermione made their way back to the dungeons that night after they had managed to sneak away from the party. Entering the doorway to his quarters, Snape instantly began to kiss Hermione passionately. He unzipped her dress fast, letting it pool on the ground around her feet. She unhooked his robes, letting her mouth kiss every inch of flesh that she exposed. She brought his shirt over his head, kissing and nibbling on his chest and stomach. She undid the button on his pants, unzipped them, and let them fall to the floor. They left their wands and their clothes in the living room and they removed their underwear in between steamy kisses. Falling onto the bed with Snape on top of her, she leaned in for another passionate kiss. She mewed as he dipped his head down and captured one nipple in his mouth and played with the other with his fingers. Just when she thought she was going to go insane, he switched nipples and continued. "Please... Severus." She begged, moaning in frustration. He let his mouth leave her nipple, tracing kisses along her stomach, working his way down to her sex. He nibbled and teased the flesh of her hips, then moved down to her sex. He licked her folds, taking in his first taste of her in such a long time, and heard her moan. "Please." She begged again. He fastened his pace, sucking and licking at her sex while she moan and writhed under him. He plunged two fingers deep inside her, thrusting furiously as he sucked on her clit. She screamed his name, her first orgasm coming over her body. He kept his fingers moving while she came, then withdrew and followed another path up her body with his mouth. Kissing her deeply, he positioned his cock above her sex. He thrust his entire length into her, hearing her gasps of pleasure. He began to move, slowly, taunting and teasing her. "Oh gods Severus..." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want Hermione." He growled in her ear.

"Fuck me... faster... harder... please." She whispered breathlessly.

He complied, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into her sex. He moved his hand down to massage her nipples while his other hand moved to play with her clit. She was close, he could feel it. "Gods Hermione." He said in a low voice.

He moved faster, making her feel him with every nerve in her body. She was so close she almost didn't want it to end. He pulled all the way out, and then thrust back in, keeping his pace. "Oh gods... Severus... gods." She came, screaming his name. Her walls tightened around his cock and he came, shooting his cum inside her. When their orgasms ended, he rolled off her and lay breathlessly beside her. They laid there for several minutes in silence before she spoke. "I love you Severus." She said.

"I love you too." He said. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Tonight, you don't have to leave." He said, and then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hermione smiled and snuggled against him. Soon her breathing became shallow and he knew she was asleep. He looked down at the woman that lay in his arms. _Gods she beautiful. And soon, she's going to be my wife._

_-x-_

In Ginny's room, she and Harry stood kissing each other passionately. Ginny broke away. "You know that I was Hermione's friend, the one that was crying over her boyfriend."

"Yes." Harry said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you Ginny, not forever. I just have to..."

"Shh." She said, placing a finger on his lips. "I understand what you have to do, but right now I don't want to think about that. I just want it to be the two of us, in love, with nothing standing in our way." She said, removing her finger and kissing him lightly. "Make love to me Harry."

Harry kissed her deeply as the two feel onto the bed. He broke away and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I love you Harry Potter." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley, and I will love you forever." He said, before kissing her again.

-x-


	15. Once Before You

**Chapter 15- Once Before You**

Hermione stood outside the castle, hugging Harry, Ginny and Ron as tears fell from her face. "I will miss you guys. Come see me sometime?"

"Of course Hermione." Harry said, hugging her again. "What will you be doing?"

"Minerva offered me a job as Transfiguration teacher when the new term begins. She's decided to retire for a while." Hermione said.

"Will you be here all summer?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I think we might get a house after we get married. You will be at the wedding right, all of you?" Hermione asked hopefully. She and Snape had decided that they wanted to get married soon, within the next month. She hoped that the early date meant the Harry and Dumbledore could make it.

"I spoke with Dumbledore and he said that he didn't see any reason why we can't wait around for a month until the wedding." Harry said. Ginny just smiled and held tighter to him.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Will you be there?" She asked.

Ron looked at the ground instead of looking at her. Harry and Ginny muttered something about making sure they got all their bags and quickly walked away with another hug to Hermione. "Write me." Ginny yelled as she walked away.

Hermione looked back at Ron. "Ron, please come." She said in a sweet voice.

"Oh gods Hermione, I can't." He said frustrated. "I can't watch you marry Snape and wish..."

"Ron, don't be like that. We wouldn't have worked anyways, Snape or not." She said. She took his hand. "You are one of my best friends Ron, you have to be there. I couldn't do it if you aren't."

"Wow Hermione, no pressure on me or anything." He said. She giggled lightly. "Yes, I will be there." He said finally.

Hermione yelped and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. With a kiss on the cheek, she let him go. "Thanks Ron, I'm glad you will be there. You write me too okay."

"All right." He said as he walked towards the train.

Hermione watched the train leave until it was nothing but a noise in the distance. She turned and walked slowly back up towards the castle. All the students have left for the summer; some of the teachers had left too. It was quiet in the castle and as she reached the front door, she realized that she didn't want to go back inside yet. She walked away from the door, turning the corner and heading towards the lake. Hermione lay down on the grass underneath the beech tree at the edge of the lake, where she used to do her homework with Harry and Ron. Now, the place seemed so lonely. There were no giggling girls dipping their feet in the lake, no boys fighting over something stupid, no romantic couples snuggled away from sight. It was just Hermione, the tree, and that lake. She inched up and ran her fingers through the water. She sighed loudly and removed her hand. Laying her head on her arms, she looked out over the lake. She began to think about conversations she had had out here, sunny days when she had laid in the grass surround by Ron and Harry as she did her homework. She felt her hot tears spill out of her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away again. She cried for a few minutes before she felt someone walk up to her. She looked up. "Hello." She said through her tears.

"Did they leave?" He asked her.

She sat up and let Snape sit behind her. Leaning against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Yes."

"Are you okay?" Snape asked her.

"Now that you are here, I am." She said, leaning her head back and kissed him deeply. She broke away and faced him.

"Why were you crying?" He asked concern in his eyes.

She smiled. He no longer tried to hide his emotion for her anymore, and she liked that. "Harry, Ron and I were best friends for seven years. Harry's going to be off searching for a way to kill Voldemort, Ron's going to be busy doing whatever it is that he wants to do, and I will be here teaching. Three very different worlds for three very different people."

"Well, Potter can't search for Voldemort once he's dead, so if Potter wins the battle, maybe he will teach here." Snape said, trying to give the girl some hope.

"Maybe." Hermione said. She stared off in the distance and watched the sun go down.

"Does this bother you that much, them not being here?" Snape asked.

_Does he wonder if I have feelings for them? Do I have feelings for them? Of course not! I love Severus. I just miss having them near me. _"Yes, it's strange not having them around. But, it isn't because I have some feelings for them, it's because they have been my support in everything. Without them, I feel like I will fall, like my support is gone." Hermione said.

Snape's arms tighten around her waist. "I wouldn't let you fall." He growled.

"I know." Hermione said. She snuggled into his chest. "Severus, I'm so glad that you entered my mind that day. It seems like such a long time ago, although it's only been a few months."

"Time flies by when you are in love." Snape said staring out as the sun set.

"Did you ever love someone before me, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, a very long time ago. But, she's dead now." Snape said his voice distant and sad.

"Tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, hoping that Snape would share a little more insight into the darker side of his life.

He sighed, but knew that the young girl had a right to know some of his darker life, before she truly made a commitment to him. He lifted up his sleeve, exposing the dark mark that he wore on his forearm. Hermione ran her fingers over it lightly, and Snape fought the impulse to pull back. He winced slightly, but she didn't notice. "In order to be worthy of the Dark Lord's mark, you had to give up someone that meant something to you in life. Most Death Eaters killed off mothers and fathers, some killed off their wives or children. But, I didn't have any family left, and there was no wife or kids. The closest thing I had was a woman, who I loved and who loved me deeply. But, it was a dark point in my life, even her light wasn't able to get through. The Dark Lord offered power, fame, and fortune. He told us, this would be our only kill. Most of us where fresh out of school and weren't malicious yet, except for a few. I had no other choice, it was power or love. I chose power."

Hermione traced the mark over and over again with her fingers. "You killed the woman you loved, to become a Death Eater." She summarized. "Then why become a spy for Dumbledore?"

"After Lily and Potter's deaths, I realized how wrong we were, how wrong the Dark Lord was. I was responsible for so many deaths; I wanted to save some lives before my own death. Maybe, secretly I hoped that I would fall in love again. Be able to marry, have children, and experience everything that I didn't have before." Snape said, more vulnerability showing.

"Have I fulfilled that?" Hermione said.

"Almost." He said, pulling her close to him. "I'll be the happiest man alive when you walk down that aisle and say 'I do'."

"Nothing in the world could stop me." Hermione said, and then snuggled tightly into him as they watched the sun set.

-x-

**A/N: I updated a one shot that may become something else, call The Pain of the Past. At the moment this story is done. I will update two chapters a day and I will begin the process of writing a new story. If you stick with this and read the last chapter, it will explain in detail the new sequel. **


	16. To Say or Not to Say, That is the Questi

**Chapter 16- To Say or Not to Say, That is the Question**

The time was 2 o'clock in the morning. The entire castle was quiet, an unearthly and deadly silence. Hermione didn't like the feeling that she had as she walked down the hallways of the empty castle alone. She had left Snape in the dungeon room and wondered around the halls without a purpose. Portraits hanging on the walls often stopped her and asked her of affair with Snape. She smiled; there was so much talk around the school on the last few days about their controversial relationship. Ever since the dance, people in the Wizarding world had been talking about the controversial relationship of the older professor and his newly graduated student. Rumors spread of a relationship between the two during her years as a student, as well as talk of being used as a toy in a sick man's mind games. Hermione laughed every time that she picked up _The Prophet. _Scandal, rumors, and talks of strange and bizarre things ran through the newspaper, as well as several others. Snape however didn't find it amusing. When Hermione questioned him about doing and interview with _The Prophet _and telling what happened, maybe even mentioned the wedding. Snape refused, but Hermione told him that she would do an interview that the public begged for, but that she would wait until they were married. But she wouldn't hide that they were in love, and she didn't want to. That was why she had left their room, they had gotten into a huge argument and she needed to let herself and Snape calm down.

_Hermione and Snape stood in the middle of his room locked in a deadly stare with each other. Hermione threw a newspaper at Severus. "Severus, we can't hide this any longer. The rumors are funny, but people won't stop talking. We should do an interview, we should tell the truth."_

_"No!" He growled, staring at her with a deadly glare. His hands balled up into a fist as his anger rose. "I'm not going to put you or myself in the middle of public scrutiny. Just let them talk._"

"_But I am sick of the talk, sick of the rumors. There is nothing sick and wrong about our relationship, and I am so damn sick of hearing that it is." Hermione said, her eyes tearing up. _

_Snape looked at Hermione, his eyes softening a little. "The rumors will stop." He said. "The whole world doesn't have to know about our relationship or our wedding."_

_"Are you ashamed of it? Is this what this is about? Are you so ashamed that you fell in love with me, that you won't even bother to stop the stupid rumors that keep floating around? You'd rather have the whole goddamn world think you are some sick man, using me for sex, rather than knowing that you are in love with me. Fuck you Severus, go fucking marry yourself!" Hermione yelled and ran out of the room._

Hermione's eyes overflowed with tears as she thought about her fight with Snape, and what she had told him as she left. She didn't want Snape to think that she didn't want to marry him, but she was furious at him. She paced the halls, answering the passing portraits and ghosts questions, until she reached the Astronomy Tower. Opening the large doors to the balcony, she walked out onto the balcony that over looked the lake. She looked down at the beech tree, where she and Severus had sat earlier that day in complete bliss. She let her tears fall freely as she stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts. She heard the door close behind her, and she turned on her heels fast, pulling her wand out. "Calm down love, it's just me." Snape drawled.

Hermione pocketed her wand and stared at him with a deathly gaze. "What do you want Severus?" She said, turning her back to him.

He snaked his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "You don't really think that I am ashamed of loving you, do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Hermione whispered. "You act like the perfect lover, but you don't want to speak against the rumors about us."

"Hermione!" Snape said, pulling her around to look at him. He pulled her close to him. "I love you, don't doubt that. Never doubt that I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life." Snape said; his voice filled with a little panic. _She won't leave me, she can't. She will die, and I will never forgive myself. _

"I don't." Hermione said, hearing his slight panic in his voice. "I'm sorry for what I said, about not marrying you."

"Don't worry about it, love." Snape said. "I can't hold a grudge against someone so beautiful." He said, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Severus." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Umm umm." Hermione and Severus both turned to face Dumbledore, as he cleared his throat by the now open door. "Might I have a word with you two? I suggest the Great Hall, I fancy a midnight snack." The two nodded and followed him in silence. They reached the hall, looking at each other with certain confusion. The chose one table and sat there in silence while house elves brought food. "Well, don't look so scared. Eat something, I don't remember seeing you at dinner or having food brought to your room, you must be starved."

Hermione smiled, she was hungry. She picked up a bagel and buttered it lightly. "What are we here for Professor, besides the food?"

"Please, call me Albus. You are no longer a child Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Yet, you still call me Miss Granger." Hermione pointed out.

"Ah, yes well I suppose I do. Old habits die hard; you will always be a student to me." Dumbledore said with a smile. "But, what I have to speak with you two is how childish the people of the wizard community are." Dumbledore turned his eyes to _The Prophet _sitting on the table next to them.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "Yes, I imagine that everyone gets a wonderful kick out of the controversial relationship between us."

"Yes, it's rather silly really. But, you understand the reasoning behind all the controversy?" Dumbledore eyed Snape.

"Of course we understand, she's barely legal. It wasn't the best idea to be so open with this so soon after her graduation." Snape said, not looking in Hermione's eyes.

"And the reason that there no word from you two, to squash these rumors or to talk of the wedding?" Dumbledore focused his eyes on Hermione. Her eyes dropped from his and to the table. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

Snape looked over at his future bride, her head held down to avoid Dumbledore's gaze. "It's my doing." Snape said. "I refused to let Hermione do an interview."

"Ah, well that is your choice my boy." Dumbledore said. "Although I don't see why you won't let the girl speak, or speak yourself."

"I will not endure their childishness by giving them more to talk about it." Snape said.

"Yes, but you do no good staying silent. You give them more of a reason to talk. The press will hear of the wedding, I would advise doing an interview." Dumbledore said. "But, again I say that it is your choice. Good night you two." Dumbledore said, before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione and Snape sat in silence for a few minutes before he said anything. "You can do the interview, and I will do it with you if you want." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, thank you Severus." Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. She kissed him deeply, but suddenly someone spilt water on her. Hermione and Snape both jumped up, eyeing Dobby the house-elf.

"Sorry, terribly sorry miss." He muttered under his breath.

"Have you bee crying?" She asked in a soft, caring voice.

"Dobby misses Harry Potter, yes he does. He thinks that Harry will be in trouble soon, yes very soon. Dobby can't live if Harry Potter dies." The house-elf muttered.

"Oh, the world would be better without Potter around." Snape said under his breath. Both Hermione and Dolby stared at him. "I was kidding." He said.

"I don't see why you are with him, Miss. He's a horrid man, yes he is." Dobby said.

Snape's eyes filled with fire. He clenched his hands into fist, letting Hermione go as he did. Hermione could feel the heat and anger rise in Snape. "Go back to the dungeons Severus, I want to set Dobby straight and also ask him for a favor. I will be there in five minutes." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Stay angry like this." She whispered in a low, husky, seductive tone. His eyes lit up and he left without another word. Hermione turned to the house-elf. "You shouldn't talk to anyone like that, Dobby, especially a professor."

"But Dobby is concerned about you Miss Hermione. Dobby knows what a wicked man Professor Snape is, Dobby heard tells from Harry Potter." The house-elf said quickly, but shuttered at Harry's name.

"Dobby, Harry and Snape never got along. But, that doesn't make Snape a bad person; it just means that they hold grudges from the past. Now, Dobby, I need you to do me a favor. Can you write a letter to Harry, telling him why you think he's in danger? Then, you bring it to me so that I can read it, add my own letter to it, and send them off." Hermione said in the same sweet tone she always had with house-elves.

"Yes Miss Hermione, Dobby will do it right now. Dobby would be happy to, if it will help Harry Potter." And with that, the Harry-obsessed house-elf left the Great Hall. Hermione left the Great Hall a few minutes later after cleaning up, and then walked slowly down to the dungeons. This time, the castle didn't seem so lonely. She knew, that below the castle in the dungeons, was a man that loved her madly. A man that wanted to marry her and love her for the rest of their lives. Hermione smiled and walked faster, impatient to be in his arms.

-x-


End file.
